The Broken Loner
by H2o1999
Summary: An older boy starts on his pokemon journey around the pokemon world. his dark past and interesting array of adventures may change how he looks at this so called best journey of life.


The Broken Loner

Hello everyone it has been a very long time sense this book has been out and I apologize for that. But it is back and revived with all the old chapters plus something more. People have been telling me they were sad to see both my other stories go as well. Well guys I got good news and bad news. My first book minecraftian warnings doesn't really exist anymore. It had chanced names and it is being self published by me. I got some critiques on it and it still may be a while but within the next year it should be fully out and available for the kindle. Anyways now with all that jibber jabber done it's time to start the chapter.

Chapter 1

I stared into the ceiling. Looking at nothing. Thinking about how horrible my life was. I thought to myself about what my life meant and what is was actually supposed to be doing with my life. Did I have some purpose or what? Or was I just a speck in this giant world that I don't understand. Looks like my sprits are brighter than yesterday. Haha... That's not funny... I looked around my room. Like I haven't seen it before. That ugly nightstand that I have sitting in the corner of the room. That horribly broken and crocked bed under my back. Bending my back into a little ball. I saw something in my room that wasn't normal though. A note stuck under my door. It was nice and neat. It was perfectly sideways. I didn't do that. Probably the homeowner nicely telling me I am late on my rent again. I got out of bed and slumped over to the note. It was from the homeowner but it had nothing to do with the rent. My hands followed the lines as I read. The note was more of a question and a demand combined. It said that I should but have to go out of my room at 6:00 so that she could show me something. Julia is really nice but she is always odd around me. I guess she wants to be as nice as possible to me but I think that she thinks that it's hard because she never knows what I am going to do. Living on the street for so long toughens people minds and hearts as she tells me. I looked at the clock next to my bed and found that it was 6:14. "Shit" I said as I jumped on and started rapidly putting on my cloths. In exactly 1 minute I heard a knock at the door and a mad little lady outside of it. "Come on out I got something I need to show you and you are already 15 minutes late" she said to me in a monotone voice. It was hard to read. I knew that voice though. She is almost always nice but then when she gets mad she gets quieter and then she pops. I have known her for more than a year now so I know her pretty well. I had finished getting on my cloths so I rapidly opened the door and walked out of my room. Julia was no where to be seen. After the fact I thought about how bad it would have been if she was still outside the door. I mentally cooled myself down and walked down the hallway to make it to the kitchen. I was honestly hoping she didn't make breakfast because she is a horrible cook. I smelled the air as I wen down the hall and smelled nothing. That relived me. I walked down the three little steps and entered the kitchen and I did not see Julia immediately. I then felt something lightly touch my back. Out of instinct I grabbed the hand and got ready to do a hip throw. However I let go after a second before doing anything realizing it was Julia's hand. "Well you did better than last time, I don't believe we want to go back over that again" Julia remarked. I thought about the brutal hip throw that I accidentally did last week when she surprised me in the same way. I had thrown her over our counter and onto the couch. Luckily. "So what do you want for breakfast?" Julia asked me kindly. "Ummm" I thought. "I can just make something for you? You look to tired to cook for yourself" Julia said with glee in her voice and a smile on her face. "No I can do it!" I said a little more demanding than i had hoped. "I don't understand do you not like my cooking?" Julia said. "Ummm" i replied not knowing why to say. "Oh my god! Are you serious! All this time and you couldn't have told me!" Julia started yelling as she walked towards me. I walked backwards calculating in my head. This time came yesterday last month so maybe I guess it got delayed a day. She wasn't as touchy yesterday so that would make sense. I pushed her back lightly enough to not make her fall but hard enough so she got the point. Sadly the point wasn't accepted. Instead she only got more mad and started yelling more. And then she started crying about something about a meal she made me last week and all kinds of things. To be honest I knew she was just having her time so I quickly grabbed her after I was done hearing her high pitched noises and said. " please Julia get ahold of yourself. You didn't get your spell yesterday so please control yourself today. She stopped and looked at me realizing what had happened. "Sorry Dawson I just got carried away that's all..." Julia commented. "It's fine just watch out. Don't get in another fight with the mailman." I commented with a light chuckle. "Hey that wasn't funny" Julia said with a blush forming on her face. "That's not true" I started laughing. "Oh come on just go you have places to be" Julia said. "No actually you have places to be that you don't want to be alone at" I retorted. We both stared seriously at each other for a few seconds. It didn't take long for us to burst out laughing. Julia started to walk out the door. I followed still chucking a bit. All of a sudden I stopped laughing in fear. Not fear of the present or even the future. But of the past. I started to remember what happened only a few years ago. I started to see all kinds of colors and feel pokes erupt out of nowhere all over my body. I feel down and landed on my head. My head smacked on the hard tile floor. I watched Julia ran up to me knowing exactly what was going on. She checked my pulse. "Shit it's stronger than last time" she said running out of the room. She charged out of the room and charged back in while my eyes started to darken. I started to close my eyes and I felt my body being overpowered. I heard the sound of Julia yelling something in the background. I felt the sensation of lifting out of myself. I didn't think this would happen for a few more months now. Seems like evil Pokemon don't really have time schedules. I was completely out of my body now. I dropped on the ground In my ghost form. I saw the world as a black and white whirled images of what it was. I saw Julia and her gengar standing there waiting for the Pokemon to appear. Gengar could see me but Julia couldn't. I said hey to gengar and he just nodded his head. I heard a high pitched scream. He had arrived. The rapist of Pokemon that wrecked my childhood and tried to kill my family. Luckily my brother got away on that faithful day. Sadly he was hit so hard he doesn't remember who his real family is. He probably doesn't even remember his own name. I was zoned out when I got hit by a staff to the head. I was knocked to the floor but I jumped up and slammed my fist into my attackers face. Seems like hypno came with his minions this time. The boy i was fighting was one of his possessed souls. This was a young martial artist. One of Hypnos strongest fighters. I watched him fall to the ground and flip backwards and pull out a throwing knife. I looked at gengar and found him fighting a young school girl and a possessd cheerleader. The martial artist threw the knife at me. Luckily his aim was terrible with it and it missed. I ran up to him at full speed and punched him right below the sternum. He gagged for air and I did a nice push kick on his stomach. He fell to the ground and disappeared with a black smoke. The two that gengar was fighting were also gone. Hypno threw a ball of psychic energy at me. I tried to move but it was too fast. It hit my hand and I spun to the ground and flew around 3 feet backwards. I was stopped when I hit a wall. I reached into my pocket and weakly tried to pull out my weapon. He was again faster and ran up to me and punched me in the face. My jaw cracked from the punched. Luckily gengar summoned a shadow ball and threw it at hypno. Hypno turned around and blocked it. I quickly pulled out my pistol and blasted a bullet. It slammed into the back of Hypnos head with a disgusting blood and guts sound. I kicked him after his body went limp . I then heard him scream the same scream that he had done earlier. He appeared again and said. "Seems you have improved but you will come back to me one day my sweet just like everyone will." He said with joy and evil in his voice. He disappeared an the world started to form again. I was lying on the ground again. I got myself up and saw Julia's head pop up from behind the kitchen counter. "Is it over?" She asked. Gengar responded with his name but with a happy tone. "Oh ok that's good" Julia said. She jumped over the counter and walked over to me. My face was bleeding and I had a bad black eye. My lip wasn't swollen though. Gengar had a cut right below his eye. And a stab wound right under his arm. "Fuck you hypno!" I screamed with no response back. Julia just looked at me and picked me up. "Here let's go to the hospital" she said while walking out of the room with me getting helped up and gengar following her trainer.


End file.
